CSI : London
by addictedtoOTH
Summary: I was bored and decided to write my own spinoff. Just tell me what you think and wheter I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I actually own these characters!

A/N: Well I was bored so I decided to write my own spin-off. Its pretty pants just tell me what you think. Oh and I've made a character profile fingy as well so if u want I e-mail it to you. But anyway just give it a try pwetty pweez!

London at Rush Hour was like an untamed beast the cars caused fumes to snake up toward the dark sky. The stars blanked out by the blinking city life below. As expected for mid-January the streets were unforgiving and relentless in the wind that swept through. It threatened to snow teasing the thermometers at a mere one degrees. Of course all over the city commuters struggled to return home. Locals to the homes they'd forked out thousands for. The tourists came in the day and left in the evening. No smart person would wander the deserted back streets after dark. Not unless they were asking for trouble. Of course someone would. Somebody always does it's the natural order of things but for once if just no-one would prey behind the dark corners waiting to attack. If no-one would give them the chance to attack at least it would allow the Forensics department in London a night of rest. But of course when was life ever easy.

Michael Nixon sat in the regular rush hour traffic. He was used to leaving home at least an hour early just to make it into work at a reasonable time. He found his mind wander as he looked at the stretch of cars ahead of him. He could've stayed in Montana all those years ago. But then he'd be milking cows or cleaning out the horses. Not looking after one of the most dysfunctional families around. He wouldn't spend his evenings crouched over a dead body in white overalls. He'd sit by the fire smoking a pipe. That would be a boring life. That would be a life Michael couldn't live with he'd always need to be doing something. This life was perfect for him. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing in the world.

Chloe Ashford hung up the phone. She sighed heavily. Had she really given up her son and her husband for a job? She questioned herself. Why break a ritual she went through every night before work. Did she really spend that much time at the job. But that job was her life. She had her own family there. Michael was there. He helped her when she was down. As she did for him and the rest of the 'family'. Chloe looked down at her watch and slipt her mobile into her pocket. Just another day in the office. That's all it ever was.

Ethan stubbed his cigarette butt on the wall behind him. He had one foot lent up against the wall the other holding him in an upright position. He had been waiting for the tube for almost 15 minutes. If it didn't arrive soon he'd be late. And being late he'd miss out on the normal banter and flirtations that usually come with the beginning of shift. Ethan checked the ticking clock up above him. Not a second after the tell-tale sound of the tube was within ear-shot. It screeched to a stop. Ethan along with a number of other disgruntled travellers crowded onto the tube. The immediate smell of sweaty armpits hit him in the face.

'I should really get a car.' He mumbled to himself causing the bearded man who's armpit he had shoved in his face to give him an odd look. The night's work was about to begin.

Ella Sears stood at her kitchen counter sipping a cup of scolding coffee. The caffeine boost was needed. That night she'd slept for forty-minutes before the nightmares became too much. As a result the living room, kitchen and bathroom had had through bleach.

'El, we're going too be late.' Ella's long term boyfriend and colleague Danny was standing at the door.

'Danny we live 10 minutes away.' She sighed tipping the rest of her coffee down the sink and grabbing her coat. Danny watched her walk past him. She thought he never heard her whimper in her sleep. Or wake up before she'd slept and clean up. Ella had troubles. Troubles he'd tried so hard to help with. But she was also a natural insomniac. That was hard to overcome. Now she'd go to work and live through another night that could only add too her nightmares. Why she kept this job he'd never know. Why she was happy. Well he could help her with that. They walked into the sunset across Waterloo bridge and merged in with the rest of the weary commuters.

Emily Thomas rubbed her leg in attempt to numb the throbbing sensation she got if she did too much activity. But she didn't consider 3 hours playing hoops with her roommate vigorous activity. More of a light work-out. But after a cold shower and some new clothes she was brimming to catch some bad guys and use her brain to do so. Before she walked out the door she kissed her fingers and planted them on the picture of her husband. It was the anniversary of his death next week and she was in no hurry to forget. Her motorbike was parked on the side of the road. Pulling the helmet over her dark hair she turned on the engine. Her shabby apartment was on a back-street that could get awfully dark. The light pierced the surrounding gloom and she pulled out into the traffic.

Lola Sanchez parked her dark blue car on the curb and stepped out. The wind immediately whipped the hair around her face. She breathed in deeply and straightened her jacket. Ryan said he had something important to tell her. Seen as she was just about as isolated as him she decided to go along. Entering his domain she sat on the metal stool just inside the his office.

Ryan O'Grady ran through the Forensics lab trying not to be late. He did however not know why he was hurrying. He didn't know what the hurry was. Apart from the fact the Lola's Mother showed up the other say asking for her. He knew as well as the rest of the team that Lola had run away from home when she was 13. She hadn't had any contact with it or it's occupants since. One things for sure he knew that tonight wasn't going to be a quiet shift. Something big was going to happen he could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lola Sanchez sat on an autopsy table swinging her legs back and forth. She looked at her watch briefly and sighed. She had a few minutes until she absolutely had to be in the break room for assignments. The creepy dayshift coroner was still bustling around in the office behind her. The basement morgue had no windows and the lights were dimmed. The entire place had an eerie creepiness about it. That could be due to one of two things Lola thought to herself. Either the wind that was creeping in under the swinging doors and rattling around in the hollow draws. Or the creepy coroner that was hunting for his pet tarantula and seemingly singing, I'm a little spider. It was past seven in the evening and the day-shift were clocking out and the night shift were clocking in. Ryan came running in just as Lola was about to leave.

'Lola.' He breathed trying to catch his breath. 'Sorry I'm late.' Having apologised he saw fit to lean back against the draws that lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling.

'Hey, Ryan. I'm sorry but I really have to go soon.' Lola leaned in to give him a friendly hug. He returned it with a smile.

'Look Lola I'm really sorry but I have to tell you.' Lola pulled out and looked him seriously in the eyes.

'Ryan?'

'Lola. I don't know what happened in your past but I know what's happening now and yesterday someone came looking for you.' Lola took a few more steps back and sat on the table once again.

'Ryan tell me now who it was.' Any happiness that she had we she'd woken up this morning had been zapped away leaving an empty vortex.

'It was your Dad.' She just looked at him and forgetting everything that was happening now she ran. Not knowing where'd she'd end up she just left.

Ella walked with Danny to the lab. He smiled at her when she thought he wasn't looking. He was the happiest man on earth at this given moment and he knew it. Ella was too but she wasn't in the mood to show it. Last night had surfaced something that she hadn't dreamt about in years. Sure she'd thought about it but never dreamt about it that vividly since she was ten years old. Danny himself knew enough about her life too know something bad had happened in her past. But she'd never opened up enough even to him to find out what that was exactly.

'Love you babe. Be safe alright.' Danny kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him for a while not wanting too loose the security she found when she was close to him.

'You too hun. Look after yourself alright?' Ella asked. He waved goodbye and went too start his daily routine. First he checked all the backlog from Day shift. They always left him the hard jobs. Always. He absolutely hated it. To cheer him up he'd plug his i-pod into his speakers and start his favourite play list which would last all shift. Ella took one look back at him through the glass and then allowed herself too smile. He let her go at her own pace in life. He didn't try to hurry her. He didn't try to slow her down. He was perfect. And that was why she loved him so much. She walked into the ladies room still smiling. Then she heard someone crying. Who it was she didn't know. She'd seen most of the female staff from both shifts as she'd walked in. The only two she hadn't seen were her best friends.

'Emily?' She paused briefly. When she got no reply she tried again but with a different name. Too which she expected no reply.

'Lola?' When she heard a slight sniffle she frowned. Lola. The Lola Sanchez was crying. Ella had always thought of her as a hardarse, Now here she was crying in the loos. She walked over to the far end of the room and knocked on the only locked stall.

'Lola. Come on let me in, it's Ella. Just come on out you don't have to tell me.' She heard the lock sliding and the door open. A tearful Lola looked back at her.

'Come here.' Ella was roughly the same height as her and offered a comforting hug. Ella sighed and let her go.

'I'm really sorry.' She sniffed wiping the tears away from her eyes. Ella just leaned against the wall and watched her tearful friend clean herself up.

'You know Emily will come looking for us.' Ella said as she handed Lola another bunch of tissue from the dispenser beside her head.

'Yeah. I'm guessing any minute now.' Lola allowed a slight grin to creep into her firm features. And as if on cue Emily burst through the door to see the two women standing looking directly at the door.

'Lola? Ella?' The small brunette looked at Ella then looked at the puffy eyed Lola standing next to her.

'Oh, Lola what's wrong hun?' She walked quickly over to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders not being quite tall enough to reach higher.

'Nothing. Em. I'm alright so can we just get to the break room before Chloe joins this lucky party as well.' Lola pressed her booted shoe onto the bin and the lid pooped up the pile of tissues that had gathered in her hand flew through the air and straight into the bin. Emily laughed when she began to walk out the door. No sooner had she cleared the bathroom than Chloe had rounded the corner and nearly slammed her back into the toilets. Ella followed her out and smiled again.

'What's wrong.' Chloe was becoming frantic with worry. If anybody was more like there mother it was her.

'Chloe, calm down we're all fine lets go before the boys come looking.' Ella said shielding Lola from full view of Chloe.

'Oh.' Chloe straightened her blonde hair and walked off leaving the three girls to follow. It was a relatively short walk to the break room and all the way Ella could hear rock music. It seemed that everyone in the lab knew how Danny was feeling most of the time, all they had to do was listen.

'What's put Danny in a good mood then El?' Emily asked nudging her in the ribs slightly. Ella blushed not wanting to tell but wanting them to figure it out by themselves.

'No particular reason.' She grinned at them both and entered the break room just ahead of them. Lola and Emily just looked at each other and sighed, they'd figure it out sooner or later.

'Finally! The Barbie's are alive.' Ethan squealed waving his hands around in the air. He was grinning broadly. Emily ran across the room and jumped on him.

'What the hell.' He cried Emily grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them tightly.

'Raise your hand if you want to see this idiot splattered across the M25.' Emily said smirking. She raised on hand and Lola shortly followed. Ella laughed and brought her hand up to match Emily and Lola's. Chloe just sighed .You'd never had guessed that these people were all over the age ten.

'As much as we'd all like to see Ethan here as road kill we'd have to clear it up and I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood.' Michael entered holding a clipboard. Emily lightly tapped Ethan on the cheek and stood up.

'Right then.' Michael glanced briefly at the clipboard then back up at his team. 'The three E's You have a triple murder in Charing Cross.' Ella groaned it was only ever Michael that called them that and it annoyed them all more than they care to say.

'Sure we'll be on our way.' Ethan said standing up quickly knocking Emily on the way up. He shivered when he received a death stare in return.

'Lola, your with them today.' Michael watched the detective rise and follow her friends out the room.

'Michael?' Chloe could tell something was wrong. He had the look on his face he'd had it only once before. When Lola was shot a few months back. He'd been the one to tell her.

'Day shift passed me on a case.' He sighed looking directly into her eyes trying to read her reaction.

'Why. I know how territorial you and Smith are over cases.'

'Because it carries the same MO as Emily case.' All the colour drained from her face once she'd heard this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't need one I made it all!

**A/N**: I am trying to update as many stories as I can and this ones next on my list.

Chloe sank down into the chair behind her. She could not believe the messages that were reaching her brain. Emily's rapist back. It had been almost three years since Emily had come to London. It had been three years since she'd been attacked. It had been three years since Emily first met Chloe. And now it was all back to haunt them. Michael stood over her a hand resting subtly on her shoulder.

'Does she know?' Michael stayed silent not knowing exactly what to say.

'Michael! Tell me does she know?' Chloe stood up forcing his hand away from her. She shook her head trying to figure out what was actually happened.

'Chloe. I haven't had a chance. I thought you'd want to be the one to tell her.' He was questioning his motives. He'd never seen his friend this upset or angry.

'Wait 'til they get back to the lab. Then I'll tell her.' Chloe stood still trying to make sense of it. They'd let him get away all those years ago she wasn't going to let him get away this time.

'Let's go.' Chloe sighed pushing past Michael who was standing between her and the door. He followed her out of the break room and into the car park rubbing his hands roughly through his thinning hair.

'Why the hell don't we have sirens?' Ethan shouted loudly over the hum of the radio. Ella grumbled under her breath desperate to hammer her fists against the steering wheel. They'd been stuck in this god-awful traffic for nearly 45 minutes.

'Because we're not really bloody cops Ethan.' Emily sighed Lola was in the car in front. Her phone started buzzing in her jean pocket.

'Talk of the devil. Now she is a real cop.' Emily unbuckled herself and fought with the tight denim to struggle her phone out her pocket.

'Thomas.' Even though she knew who was waiting on the end of the phone, Emily loved the formality of it.

'You know who it is Emily.' Lola told her down the phone. 'I'm going to lead you down some backstreets. Hopefully it'll be better than sitting here.' Emily hoped Lola was using her hands free she didn't want to have to explain what Lola was talking to her about whilst she was 'driving'.

'Sure you lead the way.' With that the connection was severed.

'What did she want?' Ethan asked twisting in his seat.

'Just that she's going to lead us down some back streets get us to Charing Cross faster.' Ethan smiled and faced forward again. He looked at himself in his mirror. The sun was setting but the cars weren't. There was still a sea of cars ahead of them. Ranging from jeeps to convertibles it was a never-ending sight. Emily lurched to one side when Ella suddenly swung the car to the left.

'Watch it.' She cried buckling herself back in before her face became a permanent imprint on the glass.

'Sorry. Blame Lola not me.' Ella grinned following the strret wise detective through London's various backstreets dodging the odd stray cat here and there.

'How does she know all this?' Ethan thought aloud as they rejoined the road some five minutes later and at least ten minutes closer to there target.

'I'm sure she as GPS.' Ella replied also thinking aloud. That seemed to be there thing. Michael never liked them because of it. All three of them know how to push his buttons. And they did it with pride much to his annoyance.

'Yeah. Well if she does she's got some way of hiding it.' Emily sniggered settling back in the leather seats of their company MPV.

'Anyone got the CD?' Emily begun to rummage around in the back hunting for their personal mix tape. Danny had made it for them when they'd come back moaning of all the pop music on the radio. One thing they all shared in common was there love of rock and indie music.

'I got it.' Ella pulled the glove compartment down, leaning over Ethan to do so. Using her teeth to open the case keeping her eyes on the road.

'That's better.' Ethan relaxed and allowed the guitar to wash over him.

'Are we there yet?' Emily asked interrupting Guns 'n' Roses just to annoy Ethan to the best of her ability.

'We've got about 10 miles to go so give it 15 minutes.' Ella said grinning when Ethan laid his head on the dashboard growling under the breath.

'Fine.' She was pleased with annoying Ethan to the point of counting to 10. He was cursing her under her breath. Emily leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Ella grinned and glanced over at Ethan who was now raising his hands into the air.

'Why oh Why was I born a man?' He shouted. Ella had lost count of the amount of times she'd heard him say that. Especially when he was in with them. The CD slowed to a stop the same time as Ella pulled behind the marked police cars blocking the entrance to the back alley. A young PC stumbled out of the alley hand over his mouth.

'This is going to take a while.' Ethan said pulling his plastic overalls from his kit. The white fuzzy overalls soon donned all three SOCO's . And sure enough the sight that met them made even them feel nauseous.

**A/N: **Tell me what you think Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know this has been a long time updating but here it is and I hope you enjoy all the same.

Chloe Ashford sat shotgun to her supervisor who was carefully navigating there jeep through the thinning traffic.

'Why now?' Chloe sighed. The same question had been circulating through her brain for the last twenty minutes.

'I really don't know' Michael had been thinking the same thing. He was going to get this sick bastard if it was the last thing he did. The last three years he'd been part of a family. They'd protected each other and when one of them was threatened then they would track him down. And that was exactly what Michael planned to do. He was as sure as hell was hot that he would get him this time. He could feel it Michael could feel Chloe's eyes burning into the side of his head.

'What?' Michael turned his head briefly toward her seeing the worry on her face. The look he was wearing was almost identical but he didn't know it.

'You've got that look.' She mumbled. She'd known the man for nearly ten years since she was twenty-seven. She knew every look he had and she wasn't about to forget any of them in a hurry.

'The vigilante one.' Michael smirked. The blonde knew too much about him. Maybe even more than his own mother.

'You've had it like three times before.' Those memories, many ones she wanted to forget but something would always resurface bringing them along with it.

'Like when?' Michael was confused. He never knew he had a 'vigilante' look but then again who knows they have 'looks'.

'Firstly when you found out about Ella's parents.' He grimaced. He wanted to murder that piece of crap a million times over.

'Secondly when Lola was shot.' Michael grimaced again. He'd actually given that guy a concussion. But of course it had been in self-defence. A smile played his features at that memory.

'And now.' Chloe returned her eyes to the road. Michael had taken each and every person on his team under his wing. He may not seem to be emotional but he was the first to protect his spawn if danger threatened even one of them.

'Look alive we're here.' Michael unbuckled his seatbelt as he turned of the ignition. Chloe did the same and opened her door. The jeep was parked on the corner of pavement outside a club that was booming despite there presence.

'Life must go on.' Chloe sighed no matter how much tragedy happened in the world people carried on despite everything. Her kit in one hand Chloe barged through the crowded street and hit the hot air inside the club moments before Michael.

The scene that met them as they entered the alley was one that threw all three seasoned investigators. Before them lay two males barely a few metres apart. The final victim was a female who was propped up against a dumpster a pool of blood around her staining her denim trousers.

'Jesus.' Ella breathed under her breath. She'd only ever processed a scene this bad twice before but she was a rookie. She could handle it know. She hoped. Beside her Emily scratching her arm through her overalls.

'Why in gods name did they make these things so damn itchy,' She moaned whilst surveying the scene before her. This was going to take all night. And most of the next day just to get a DNA match if they found anything they could use.

'Because you my little ducklings are the bottom of the food chain and there is a budget.' Lola said stopping beside the three of them. She was smiling when she go three sets of evils coming her way. Ethan took his camera from his camera from his back and stepped forward manoeuvring himself carefully through the many blood pools and various evidence lying through the floor.

'You've cheered up some since this morning.' Ella whispered into Lola's ear. Her head snapped round.

'I guess I have.' With that she walked away back toward the police cars. Emily looked back confused. She seemed to be out of the loop on something. What well that she was unsure of. Emily sat knelt down beside the first body.

'Well this guy died instantly. Emily noted the GSW to the mans left temple. She had the medical training she was the one who basically gave them pre-autopsy report.

'GSW to the left temple. Death seemed to be instantaneous.' Ella listened to Emily closely while she fingerprinted the dumpster. She closely lifted the first set of prints. It was then she noticed the hair dangling from the lid.

'That's my wife. You sick Son Of a Bitch get away from her.' Lola was standing in the entrance to the alley holding back a distraught middle aged man.

'Sir. Please step back.' He pushed Lola to the floor and pulled something from his coat pocket. Ella saw the flash of metal as the man sprinted forward. The pain within the next few seconds was enough to cause her to stumble to the ground. The skies over London darkened and the rain began to fall.

**A/N: ** Don't forget to R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Next part up. Sorry for the wait. Laura you can stop chasing me up now. XD

Ella sank to her knees a huge force constricting her chest. The ran was soaking her hair turning it a dark brown her once white overalls leaking a red liquid. She looked down and tried to take a breath. Only to find herself unable to do so. Again she tried to breathe. Failing a second time. Her eyesight had been reduced to tunnel vision focusing only on her the ground and nothing more.

Lola was slapping handcuffs onto the hysterical man before Emily and Ethan had even had time to react. They stood bewildered there felt hoods falling backwards with the weight of the water being poured onto them. Emily sighed. The scene was ruined. Any blood or trace eveidence had surely been washed away leaving them with next to nothing.

'Ella?' She looked over at her kneeling friend confused at her stature. Ethan looked over having not heard a reply he ran. He spotted a bloody knife under the dumpster. That wasn't possible. All the victims had been shot to death. Not stabbed. That left two solutions. Either there was a completely different murder here. Or. He didn't want to think about it. Emily reached Ella first but Ethan wasn't close behind.

'Lola!' Emily shouted as soon as she saw the blood. NO one person should've lost that much blood in such a short amount of time. And still be alive, never mind conscious. Little did Emily know Lola was already beside her. Emily's instincts went into overdrive. She lay Ella down flat. Her lips were blue. Emily cursed.

'Call an ambulance. And Michael.' Emily added the last part on as an after thought. Ethan was in a frenzy.

'What happened.' Emily didn't answer she was too busy trying to asses the damage that had been inflicted.

'Ella.' She repeated wanting a response but was expecting nothing. She pressed her fists onto the bleeding wound swearing loudly. Behind her she could hear Lola speaking. She caught 'officer down' and 'Charing Cross' But that was all she could hear over the rain. Ethan had his mobile out and was tapping in numbers like there was no tomorrow. Not once did he take his eyes of Ella.

Michael felt his phone before he heard it. He was stood in the women's toilets with Chloe on his hands and knees beside him. He glanced quickly at the caller ID and frowned when he saw Ethan's name flashing back at him.

'Ethan?' He frowned slightly. He could hear the rain hitting the dumpster as he listened for a reply.

'Ethan?' HE repeated. His colleagues breathing was harsh. Chloe had picked up on the worry in his voice and stood. Looking intently at Michael. She mouthed 'what?' At him and got a confused shrug as a reply.

'Michael. They stabbed Ella.' That was his reply. His eyebrows shot up his jaw dropping.

'She's losing blood real quick sir.' That was the first time Michael had ever been called sir by any of his team. He just stood gaping like a goldfish. Before he could inform Chloe he'd turned on his heels. And ran out the door. Chloe followed running to catch up.

'Michael?' She shouted. He pulled his car keys from his pocket.

'IS there paramedics on the way.' Chloe stopped for a moment. Someone was hurt. Judging from Michaels deathly pale complexion it wasn't good. She carried on running.

'Michael. WHO!' She shouted to get any form of response from her boss.

'Ella.' Chloe's face drained of blood. All she could think off was, how?

**A/N: **Hope that satisfies sorry it's so short. Drop a review if you want! PLEASSSSEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Next part up. Again I apologise for the wait. Coursework and crap.

Chloe was sprinting in order to keep up with Michael who was nearing the parked jeep. The ignition was started when she opened the passenger door.

'Where are they taking her?' She asked breathless from the running. Michael paused realising he hadn't been on the phone long enough to get details.

'I'll call him.' Chloe murmured almost reading his mind. But then again the pause told it all. Number 4 on her speedial was all she needed to press to be put through to Ethan's phone. It rang for nearing ten seconds. Ten long seconds anyone answered.

'Ethan?' Chloe said jumping down the answerers throat.

'**_It's Lola._' **The detective's voice was hoarse and it was Chloe's best guess as to why.

'Where are we going?'

'**_St. Thomas._**' Lola replied. From her seat in the car Chloe could hear Lola's footsteps ringing through what she assumed was an alley. But then again it could've been the rain that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

'St. Thomas.' Chloe placed her hand over the phone and told Michael who was tapping the steering wheel to distraction.

'**_You there?' _**Chloe heard the voice ring through her ears.

'I'm here. Look what happened.'

'**_I don't know. Oh crap. I got to go.' _**Lola hung up before Chloe had the chance to reply. What happened. She thought quietly to herself. She couldvn;t quite comprehend what was happening. It seemed tonight was going to be turbulent, it certainly wouldn't be smooth in any case.

Lola had been stood beside the paramedics when Ethan's phone had started ringing. And judging by the distraught look on his face he was in no state to answer his phone. Even herself had been crying. Her friend was lying on the floor. Her life force being drained from her paling body. Emily and Ethan were crouched down. Sodden overalls drooping from there body there clothes showing underneath.

'**_Ethan?' _** That's what had greeted her. At first Lola had seemed surprised by this. Then she remembered whose phone it was.

'It's Lola.' It seemed pointless to misinform Chloe as to who was she was talking too. Any other day. She would have. But not today. Today it felt as if part of her soul was dying. She was in no mood today.

''**_Where are we going?' _**Lola looked round at the paramedics.

'Where we going?' Her voice was croaky and barely audible over the rain but it seemed to be loud enough. For she soon got a response.

After relaying the message to Chloe she heard whispering. Assuming it was Chloe directing Michael where to go. She should have known Michael would be the first of all of them to react to one of them being hurt. A sudden movement beneath her alerted her senses. Ella was starting to convulse on the floor.

'Oh Crap I got to go.' Hardly waiting for Chloe to take a breath she snapped Ethan's phone shut.

'What's happened?' Ethan shouted.

'Her brain can't get enough oxygen.' Emily had tears running down her face. She turned away and put a hand to her mouth. Lola barely heard the paramedic's cries to incubate.

'Oh god. Oh God.' Emily was pacing. Her teeth digging into the skin on her knuckle. A trickle of blood seeped from the nip she'd just made. Lola found herself running over, removing her knuckle to prevent any more damage.

'Get her in the ambulance. One person can come.' The lead paramedic shouted at them already moving with the gurney. The three friends looked at each other.

'Em.' Lola said. Ethan nodded his compliance.

'Okay.' Emily wasted no time running into the ambulance. Ethan's last view of them both was Emily grasping Ella's hand.

'Oh god. What about Danny.' Lola gasped, seeing Emily and Ella like that bought about the realization like a blow to the skull.

'He doesn't know.'

**A/N: **Hope that doesn't disappoint. R&R please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay there is no excuse as too why this took so freaking long to update. As a matter of fact all these stories have gone so long without updating. So my goal for this week is to update EVERY story. So settle back and enjoy

Emily was sat with her back to the door. her eyes were wet and she was gnawing at her knuckle like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't cope with this. Not Ella. Anything but that. The paramedic was using more medical equipment than she could name in a day and she was an ex military doctor. She should know. But her brain was on standby. Filtering out anything but the prospects of the future.

_It was E.T.A 5 minutes._

Ethan had bundled into the back of the car his soaking overalls hanging off his body. The leather seats slippy in the wet. Lola wasn't far behind him. She had the ignition on by the time the door was shut.

'She'll be all right.' Ethan mumbled. His hair was dripping into his eyes making them sting. But that was the least worrying thing on his mind. His phone buzzed in Lola's pocket. She pulled it out stony faced and threw it at him. Not taking her eyes of the road for a second. Flipping it open he hadn't even bothered to check for caller ID. But he should've known who was calling.

'Hello' His voice was cracking and it seemed the callers was too.

'Ethan?'

'Yeah.'

'What's up. I can't get through to Ella. Sandford's looking for her. Something about an overdue selv-eval?'

'Dan. I was about to call you. It's El.'

'Ethan, dude. Wheres this going. What's happened?'

'Dan El was stabbed.' A dull thud and a dialling tone was his reply. Ethan slumped his head and threw his phone onto the seat. It bounced of onto the floor.

_It was E.T.A 3 minutes_

The car rounded the corner at Elephant and Castle, his foot never leaving the accelerator. He was currently breaking every speed restriction and traffic offence in Central London. But Micheal couldn't care less. Sandford could call him up on it if he wanted too. Just so long as it wasn't today. Beside him Chloe was holding the arm rest as if it were her only connection to life. She believed her bosses driving had something to do with that. It was only a short amount of time to the hospital. They were nearly there. The clock read 11:02.

_It was E.T.A 2 minutes_

Danny was out the door before the phone had smashed onto the floor. His head was pounding with thoughts he never imagined possible. Today was supposed to be amazing.They were going to tell everyone of there engagement. Not of her funeral. His Boss was shouting at him too come back. But all noise fell short of his ears. He only wanted to see Ella. Emily's stood supreme in the car-park. It's keys in Danny's pockets. Why she didn't just store them in her locker he'd never know/ But right now he wasn't complaining. So long as the helmet was in the storage box. He'd get there in ten minutes. He was sure of that.

_It was E.T.A 1 minute_

Emily Thomas was holding up an IV bag in the back of an ambulance when they pulled into the ambulance bay at St. Thomas'. It was soon snatched from her hand by a well-meaning Casualty nurse. The empty feeling inside echoing as she watched the gurney roll away through the doors. She walked up to reception.

_It was touch and go from there. _


End file.
